A Hunger Games Alternate Ending: A few seconds to late
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: What if Katniss had not caught Peeta when she shot Cato, sending them both to the Mutts?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. I got inspire while rereading hunger games to write an alternate ending, of what may have happened had Katniss missed catching Peeta when she shot Cato's hand. Picks up on page 336 in the paperback._

I see them both going over and try to grab for Peeta, but it's too late. They both lose their footing and fall off the horn, plummeting to the wolves.

I hear them both hit the ground, with the sound of skin crashing together. Peeta must have fallen on top of Cato. I call out to him, but I get no response. He must be passed out from shock, or injury.

I hear the mutts attack, and wait, crying, for them to fire the cannons. But the gamemakers can't do that. It's the climax of the games. I can't watch the mutts rip and claw at the two, but the noise rings in my ears, driving me insane.

Cato tries to take them on, but Peeta would be to weak for that. I hear Peeta's screams of tortured pain.

After what feels like hours Peeta's cannon goes off, prompting me to burst into a new wave of tears, while the Mutts drag Cato away.

Night falls and Peeta is shown in the sky, sparking a new wave of tears, thinking of his family crying with me, and district 12 hating my failure, my mistake in time, and grip. We could have had two return home, now it will just be me. However, around two minutes into my tears a package falls from the sky, I open it and it holds tissues. What I'd guess is Haymitch's way of saying everything will be fine.

The anthem plays and the night air chills me to the core. I realize that Peeta is still lying next to the cornucopia, due to my position blocking the hovercraft, which makes me sick to my stomach. Should I move so the can take him? Do I want to see his body? I don't know, so I just shiver in the freezing night air, watching the sky, hearing every pained scream of Cato, torturing my mind.

Eventually I take notice night is coming to a close, and try to think of things Peeta may have said if I had caught him in time.

I hear Cato's screams and just can't take it anymore. I pull out my last arrow and shoot firing into Cato's head.

The cannon blares. After a few moments it sinks in that I'm going home. I smile thinking of seeing Prim again. I slowly move down from the cornucopia so they can take away the bodies. I make sure to keep my head away from Peeta so I do not have to look at him. I make it to the lake, and look back to see the last glance of Peeta being lifted. He is full of blood, but his hair shines in the early morning light. I cry, and the voice of Claudius Templesmith rings out announcing my victory to all of Panem.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I remember I'm on the roof of the training center and ant they take me to a small room, where the familiar avox girl brings me food, and company. She must not have wanted me dead afterall.

I sit on the bed and think of the others. Cinna is probably planning my wardrobe. Haymitch and Effie must be arranging a banquet with the sponsors, Effie must be loving having a victor tribute. Back home district 12 probably is in chaos over the celebrations, after all I am their first victor in over 20 years.

Oh, just thinking of home, even the grouchy old buttercup, makes me smile. I promised Prim I would win and I did.

After a few days I am permitted to stand. I stand, finding my legs strong and able to hold me. I flinch seeing the outfit I'm to wear. The one from the arena.

After a trip down the hall, I turn and see Effie, Cinna, and Haymitch. I launch myself into Haymitch's arms, happy to see him. "Nice job sweetheart" he whispers into my ear.

Effie is teary-eyes and pats my hair, while Cinna just holds me tight. Cinna must know I just need a friend right now.

They send me off with Cinna to get ready, where I am engulfed by hugs from Venia, Flavius, and Octavia. Whom all tell me they cried with me for Peeta. I thank them, and they give me food. As I eat they tell me random details of their lives during the games.

Later on Cinna comes in and fits me in a dress that shimmer like fire, and dark leather sandals. I'm still 'the girl on fire' apparently. I love it.

My hair is done back in a headband, making me-surprisingly-seem harmless.

I bite my lip, trying to figure out why, when Cinna answers without me asking. "Peeta, I feel, would have liked it." I smile and nod, agreeing, almost ruining my makeup by crying.

Cinna leads me to the elevator and we are plummeted underneath the stage.

Haymitch give me a hug 'for luck' and assures me that this is my night, as he rises to the stage.

I'm risen up as the anthem blares. I am directed to the victor's chair, and shudder at how unprepared I am. The editor, shockingly, instead of spinning a tale of victory, decided to tell the tale of a romance gone awry, showing a lot of Peeta.

They omit my flowers for Rue, but play every note of my song. I want to scream but instead tears fall from my eyes.

Eventually they make it to my failure of saving peeta, and I, myself, along with some of the audience shout 'no'. I burst into tears.

I show emotion at a lot of the deaths, but Peeta and Rue's are the only two to make me cry.

They do a quick snippet of me shooting Cato, and my victory announcement, then, finally, it's over.

-I hope you enjoyed that.-

Tell me if you want to see more stuff like this. I've been writing it. :)


End file.
